


A conversation on love

by Heart_Never



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea adds Frankie to her visitors log and calls her to ask her to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bea sits nervously in the visitors room Waiting for her friend to arrive and feels the air change the moment she hears frankie's familiar nickname for her. 

'Wassup Red, what's got your undies in such a bunch' 

'G'day frankie, thank you for coming to see me, your the only one I can say this too without risking myself, I think I'm falling in love!' 

'Ah Red, I knew you and Maxipad would start going bumper to bumper sooner or later' 

'No frankie, it's not Maxine. You don't know her she got here after you where set free, she's called Allie Novak and she's mixed up with the 'red right hand' crew. 

Frankie's jaw hits the floor and Bea knows she's about to receive a trade mark Frankie Doyle comment, biting her lip she Steels herself for what's about to come.

Throwing her hands up in the air and beaming like a Cheshire Cat, 'No fuckin' way Red, you sure know how to pick 'em!!

'Shh Frankie keep it down will ya! Yeah I know and that's why I called you. 

'Ah so you wanna know the moves to make this Alliecat fall for Queen Bea? Well that I can do for ya Red' 

Little did the ladies know, they had an observer, from behind the door Bridget was watching the conversation, Frankie hadn't told her she was visiting Red but she'd overheard Linda Miles telling Will Fletcher that she'd seen Frankie in reception. Checking that both ladies seemed calm and happy. With a slow smile to herself Bridget went about her day.


	2. Onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bea don't notice Bridget

Bea and Frankie never noticing Bridget's observation carried on their conversation, 

'That's not it Frankie, well it kinda is. But Allie started perusing me and I don't know how to handle it, I really like her, she's kind and gentle with me but I don't want to hurt her or get her hurt for paying me attention and you know how it is in here' 

'Well I've got to give it to ya red, she must be some kinda hottie to catch your attention, you never looked at me twice, but then I've caught my fish and won't be letting go any time soon' 

'Oh really, anyone I know?'

With that frankie panicked and wondered how she was gonna play this off, she knew she couldn't tell red. Not with her Gidget still working at the prison.

'Nah red, just some hot chick I met on the outside yah know, early days but we'll see'.

'Yeah ok sure Frankie, I believe ya' Red says winking 

'Now this Allie Cat is she a dyke or just been swept up in all that's with the Queen Bea that you are, have you even kissed another woman before?'

'No Frankie i haven't but I'm not worried she's been checking me out in the showers and doesn't even look away when she knows she's been caught. 

'Sounds like this girls got it bad red'


End file.
